Trust Me
by Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur
Summary: When a father calls telling them that his daughter was raped by a stranger, sounds easy right just find the person and put him in prison. But when they do find him, the stories do not add up. Can the detectives read between the lines?
1. Prolouge

AN: This is my first Law and Order SVU story, and I have not watched all of the episodes. But I am going to do my fair of research, however if I get something wrong would you tell me so I can fix it. I do have an OC in here, but I figured it would be alright because almost all of the SVU episodes have a new victim. That seems to be all for now.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Law and Order SVU.

Prologue

The soft pitter patter of rain on the window was completely nonexistent to the sleeping occupants that own the large three story house. The house itself is absolutely quiet except the small feet tapping on the shiny oak wood stairs; going up and standing in a hallway. The person was using the wall as a guide as darkness consumed the small section of the house that connected everything to one. They walked to the end of the wall to meet a door that stood tall. The person was just shy of being taller than the doorknob as they lifted their small hand to turn the silver handle embroiled with a gold design. When the handle was turned the person gently pushed open the door as if not to make too much noise.

There was a small amount of light trapped on the floor and the air was thick with the smell of rain. With help from the open window that let the cloud covered moon display its light and the screen that stopped the rain from getting in. The king bed was off to the right and the person stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The carpet soft and lush beneath their feet, one foot looked as though it was wrapped in gauze, but the child paid no mind to it. The child being a girl, with long stringy blonde hair, that was slightly damp, as if she had gone outside to play in the rain.

The girl ignored the women who was closest to her, and traveled to the far side of the bed, where it housed a man, who had tussled blond hair. The man was snoring despite the rain just on the other side of the window, now coming down harsher than before. The little girl gigged and smoothed her purple night gown and lifted her small hand once again. Only this time she laid it on the man's shoulder and shook it gently.

"Daddy, wake up." The girl whispered to her father in a despite attempt to get him up.

Her father did nothing except take one deep breath, which resided into a snore, closed his mouth and turned on his back. The girl sighed audibly and took her pointer finger and her thumb and pressed down on his nose. It only took a few seconds and then the father was sitting up in bed panting and gasping for air.

The man looked around for the threat before his gazing eyes landed on his daughter. As the man rubbed his face in attempt to wake up faster, the women was now awake, as she sat up in bed. The man just glanced at his wife before sighing and looking at their daughter. The women took off her eye mask and reached over to the side table and fumbled around with the lamp. She then found what she was looking for she grabbed the lights string and pulled it with a click. The wife then ran a hand through her semi curly blonde hair and sighed before turning her attention to her daughter, the person who woke her from a good deserved rest.

"Emily, what are you doing in here?" The women asked her daughter and she was going to give her a lecture but her husband interrupted her with a small gasp.

"Emily, did you fall and cover it with a Band-Aid?" Her father asked her as he put his hands on her face and tilted it towards the light to see it better. He ran a hand over the Band-Aid that now covered his daughter's forehead.

"Honey, you should have come and got one of us right away!" Her mother asked her as she scooted on the other side of the bed to actually be in the conversation.

"Because Parker, told me to wait until he was gone." Emily told her mother.

"Emily, why couldn't you wait until morning to play with your friend?" Her father asked her.

"Emily who is Parker, does he live down the street?" Her mother asked her as she went over in her mind trying to think of some kid by the name of Parker, and ended up drawing a blank.

"No, I don't know where he lives, but he said that it was very important that I give you this note." Emily told her parents as she held a piece of paper in her hand and gave it to her father. "What's an eye-uu?"

Her mother was about to ask what she meant when she glanced at the note they were given. And her breath was caught in her throat, the note read: I.O.U 1 Car. P.S: Sorry about Emily. It was on a simple sticky note, and at the bottom was his signature. Scribbled in cursive, but still there as you put the letters together to get, Parker.

AN: I am super embarrassed at how short this is, not even 1,000. But it is only a prologue, to see if you guys like it. So please leave a review, even if it is just Good Job, or I Hate This. I don't really care I would just like to hear what you guys think. Also, if you haven't already realized, I do not have a beta. So if someone wants to be my beta send me a PM.

Thank you for reading and hit that review button at the bottom to tell me what you think.

:) -Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur-


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, so happy that so many people read this. So I couldn't stop myself from posting early. It is a little longer than the prologue. But if you want it longer leave me a review. On to the story.

Disclaimer: SVU, not mine!

Chapter: 1

The navy blue car, which looked as black as the night surrounding it, was sitting on the side of the street. The rain was now coming down steadily, as the bullets of rain just bounced off of the windshield. There are two people sitting in the front seat, the passenger older than the driver. The older one with glasses and from what you could see with the streetlight above, gray hair and a few wrinkles.

The driver looked tough, darker skin and hair black with a beard and mustache to match. They were both silent as they starred at an apartment building.

"So," the older man broke the silence, but did not take his eyes off of the building in front of them. "Are we just going to sit here or what?"

The driver sighed and glanced at his partner. "Well we have been here all night, and the supposed drug deal hasn't happened yet. So do you want to call the Captain, John?"

John just side glanced and showed no emotion. "Nah, since you're the one that came up with it you call him, Fin." He told him as he grabbed the walkie-talkie and handed it to Fin.

Fin just glared at his partner and snatched the radio from his hands. He rotated the radio to push the button, but before he could it crackled to life.

"Munch, Tutuola, do you copy?" A voice on the other line asked.

Fin clicked the button and glanced at the apartment building as he talked, "Yes Captain, we copy. We were just going to contact you, can we wrap this up. We haven't found anything."

"Yeah you wrap it up. But that is not why I called. We have another rape victim, called in just about twenty minutes ago. Elliot and Olivia are already on their way, so I suggest you head over there yourselves." The Captains voice clear on the other side.

Fin just glanced at John and handed him the radio as he brought the car to life, with the roar of the engine and a twist of the key. "Ask him why we all need to be there?"

John took the radio as the car turned away from the curb. "Hey Captain," John asked into the radio, "Why the certain need of having all of us there."

"Well first of all, the perpetrator left right before the call, and could be nearby. Second the victim is a five year old girl. And lastly the brother of the head at the whole Department is this girl's father." Captain Cragen said.

John looked at Fin and nodded as the car sped down the street barley following the traffic laws. "Yeah we are on our way." He told the Captain as he took his finger off the button and set the radio down in the cup holder.

"Private Drive number fourteen." The Captains voice came through the radio for the last time.

"I hope this Jackass knows what he's got coming to him." Fin growled out as he took a sharp right turn and punched the gas into total darkness.

-break-

A knock on the bright red door brought the conversation to a standstill.

Emily and her parents where now currently in the formal sitting area, just off of the formal dining room and the foyer. The father just looked at his wife then his sleeping daughter. He sighed and got up. "Jan watch her."

He then walked into the foyer and stepped on the carpet, a slight off white that matched the trim, and looked out the side window to see two people. One is women with shoulder length brown hair, and the other man with a military style cut, also brown. He unlocked the multi-deadbolt and tore open the door.

The two people just held out there badges. While the man spoke up first, "I am Detective Stabler this," He waved a hand at the women, "is my partner, Detective Benson. We are the Special Victims Unit, and we got a call this morning –"Stabler was cut off by the father.

"We called you twenty minutes ago, what took you so long!" The father practically screamed at them, but somehow managed to keep his temper in check. Even if it was only a little shove to go past the bar.

Stabler just raised his eyebrow and casually glanced at his partner, to see that she was doing the same thing.

The outraged father just sighed and looked down at his attire, which was a pair of loose cotton shorts and a white T. "I am sorry about my rudeness, and my current state. My name is Henry Cooper." Henry said as he put his hand out for Stabler to shake.

He grasped his hand and shook it with a firm grip. "Elliot Stabler."

Benson then offered her hand and did the same. "Olivia Benson."

"Please come in." He told them as he nodded and stepped off to the side.

Olivia went in first followed by Elliot. "Do you want us to take our shoes off?" Olivia brought up when she noticed how expensive the rug was and that they were dripping rain water on the floor.

"No, the whole house is ruined by that bastard, just go to the sitting area while I grab you some towels." Henry told them as he waved his hand in the direction of the open area he just came out of, while he walked in the opposite direction.

Olivia just looked at Elliot who just shrugged and started into the sitting area. It had hardwood floors and a royal blue rug, with a coffee table centered. A light brown couch to the right, with the fireplace opposite, plus two love seats on the sides of the coffee table. On the main couch they were greeted by a woman in a robe, stroking the sleeping girl's hair.

She looked up when she noticed that someone was in the room. She shook both of their hands as they gave a small greeting with names. "Names, Jan Cooper." She said as she didn't take her eyes off of her daughter. She whipped a tear from her eye as she finally looked at the detectives. "Why did this happen to her, what has she done wrong?"

Olivia sighed and sat on the couch next to her as Elliot took a loveseat. "Well the man did what he did because he's sick."

"And anything you or your daughter can tell us will help us put him in prison." Elliot said reassuring Jan that they will put him in away.

"Thank you." Jan told Elliot with a small smile.

Elliot nodded and Henry walked back in with towels and a scowl on his face. He handed one to each of them as he paced the room.

"Well if you could start as to how you found…" Olivia started out.

"Emily." Jan told her.

"Right, Emily." Olivia said as she looked at Emily's sleeping form then directed her gaze at Henry.

Henry sighed and rubbed his face, "We didn't find her. She found us."

"What do you mean?" Elliot pushed, to see if he could get more answers.

"As in we wouldn't have even known until morning that some stranger came in and tried to steal our baby girl. It's our entire fault." Henry said as he sat down on the other loveseat and put his face in his hands.

"So this stranger, just didn't rape her, but tried to steal her too?" Olivia asked confused as to why the stealing part did not work.

"When she came to our room and woke us up." Jan explained, "Her hair was wet as if she went outside in the rain, and she has this big bruise on her forehead and huge cut on her foot."

"So this stranger," Elliot started, "tried to steal Emily but didn't succeed. So Emily must have fought back and had gotten injured in the process. Then came and got you." When Henry nodded, Elliot continued with, "Don't blame yourselves, this could have happened to anyone."

"See that's just the thing. It happened to Emily and not just anyone." Jan told the detective fiercely.

Olivia looked guilt ridden and hugged Jan, as she sobbed in her shoulder. Elliot just turned his attention back to Henry.

"No, it is our fault. We didn't wake up when he busted in the back door." Henry told them.

"Can I see your back door?" Elliot asked him, hoping that there would be a clue or something; and as to why only he and Olivia were here, and not a full investigations team.

Henry got up and walked out of the sitting area. Elliot looked at Olivia who nodded her head, satisfied that she could take care of the wife he would find out how this bastard broke in.

-break-

AN: So there it is the first chapter. I want to know how I did so please, please hit the review button. And my offer is still open to a beta; I may have to go find one myself though, oh well.

I will update faster if people review!

:) –Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur-


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all those who read. And individual *invisible hugs* to the people that reviewed, ladybugsmomma, and 000janedoe000. Cannot thank you guys enough. This chapter is dedicated to you two! **

Chapter: 2

"And your alarm system doesn't reach your back door?" Elliot asked as he was balancing on the balls of his feet, observing the glass scattered about on the floor.

They were currently in the grand kitchen, with granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and the gleaming, spotless marble tile. Well not so spotless with all the glass. The back door itself was half glass, and half wood. But now only the wood remains as a big square, where the glass used to be, is covered with what looks to be a towel.

Elliot looked at the door and then back at the floor, where he saw blood.

"No apparently not." Henry told him as he sat down in one of the island stools. "We just moved here, and I didn't even check to see if we had an alarm system on the back door. I mean we talked to all of our neighbors and they said this was a very nice place to live. So I didn't even give this a second thought." Henry sighed and shook his head in disgust. "I am such a bad father; I mean I couldn't even protect my daughter in the middle of the night!"

Elliot just sighed again, knowing exactly what he must feel like. And he got up, minding the glass on the floor, and made his way to the distraught father. He leaned on the side of the counter and put his arms down on the cool surface. "Look." He said and Henry looked up at him, Elliot's face softened when he saw how much this was upsetting, before he continued with, "This happened for a reason, and whether you could stop it or not, it is not your fault. It's that bastard's fault, now to get your daughter justice we need to find him. And in order to do that I need you to tell me everything. To the point that you woke up, to now, and exactly what Emily told you. It could help us find him faster, so what was the first thing that happened?" Elliot asked him, and got ready to take mental notes.

Henry sighed and nodded. "Well we woke up, Jan and I, when Emily came into the room, her hair wet. And she had this huge bruise on her forehead, which was not there when she went to bed, and she has this deep cut on her foot. And she comes in and tells us that this man, Parker," Henry spat at this name. "hurt her, and he wanted her to give us a note."

Elliot's eyebrow rose at that last statement, usually the perpetrators don't want to leave any evidence. 'So either this guy is stupid, or he wants us to find him.' Elliot thought as he nodded in understanding.

"Can we see the note?" Elliot asked him with curiosity at the edge of his voice.

Henry nodded and got up. "Let me go get it." He walked out of the kitchen from the side door.

Elliot took one more look at the glass that speckled from the lights above him. He saw the blood that he saw earlier only this time he found a possible source. In an open space, a corner in-between the back door and the archway leading elsewhere, was a large shard of glass. The end was covered in what appeared to be blood. 'Emily's most likely.' Elliot thought.

As he was going to go call for an investigations' team, because touching something would be 'tampering with evidence', he stopped short seeing something stick out from underneath a tiny table that supported a plant. He got down, so he was balancing on the balls of his feet again, and reached in his pocket. Pulling out a pair of latex gloves and putting his hands in them satisfied that he wouldn't get his prints everywhere, went to grab the item that was hiding.

Elliot pulled out two things, one of them being a black converse, which cut off at the ankle. And the second, being the same shoe, a match to go with the first. Elliot just gazed at the shoes he held in his hands, and shook his head. The mere thought that the jackass would leave not only a note, but his shoes as well. 'I don't think I have had an easy case in a while.' Elliot thought as he got up on his feet, looked around the kitchen, and went to the living room. Carrying the shoes as he entered, he found Olivia alone on the four seated couch.

Olivia just looked at Elliot and saw the shoes in his hands. "You find those somewhere?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, found them in the kitchen. Where the back door was busted in and glass was everywhere, along with some blood. I assume the blood is Emily's, because the dad said—"Elliot got cut off by Olivia.

"That Emily got a cut," Olivia finished for him. "Yea Jan told me that she came in their room and that the cut didn't seem to bother her. So my guess is that she was drugged so she couldn't feel the pain. What did you find out?" Olivia asked, referring to the shoes.

"Well other than what you already know, Emily told them that he hurt her. Also the dad said the man's name is Parker, and he left a note." Olivia looked shocked to hear this information, but nodded her head for him to continue. "Yea I know. Henry went to go get it. And that's when I found these," He said lifting the shoes a little "under an end table."

"Where did Emily and Jan go?" Elliot asked.

"Jan went to put her to bed, she was already asleep." Olivia told him.

"Alright I am going to put these in the car. And then I'm going to find out why no one else is here." Elliot said as he went to go out to his car.

Olivia got up and went to try and find what this note says. She traveled through the foyer before heading up the flight of stairs. She noticed all the lights were off on the second floor, so she continued on to the third floor.

When she got there she met a few closed doors before she found an open one with little light. She peered in to see a pink room, with a queen bed that had a sleeping Emily in it. The light source came from the corner of the room, a princess night light. Olivia smiled at the sight before her, and then frowned when she remembered why they were here in the first place.

She left the room and walked to the end of the hallway, there was a door, where light was flooding the hallway. Henry walked out followed by a distressed Jan.

"Oh here is the note." Henry said as he handed Olivia a small piece of paper.

"And I found this in Emily's room, on her night table." Jan told her as she handed her another piece of paper, bigger than the first one.

"Thanks, let's go back downstairs. Does one of you want to stay up here with Emily?" Olivia asked as she just looked at the folded pieces of paper, then back at the people in front of her.

"Yes that should be for the best," Jan spoke out, as she glanced back at her daughter's room. "I will stay up here and watch her. I'll talk to you soon honey." Jan told her husband as she gave him a quick kiss and turned away to go into the room covered in pink.

Henry sighed before walking back down the stairs. "So what else do you want to know?"

Olivia was two steps behind him and concentrated on walking down the stairs while opening the note. The note itself was tiny and pink.

"Let me talk to my partner…." Olivia stopped talking as she read the note.

They were now in the foyer and Elliot had just stepped back inside. He was talking on the phone. The conversation broke up.

"Yes….. Alright…. No later….. See you when you get here." Elliot said as he nodded to Olivia as she led Henry into the sitting area.

Olivia stood, well more like paced, as she couldn't believe what the note had said. She read it again for the third time. 'I.O.U: 1 Car P.S: Sorry about Emily.' And then at the bottom was his signature, Parker.

What Olivia didn't understand, is why he would rape Emily then try to steal her, getting her hurt in the process and then apologize about it. It made no since, yeah they have met a lot of sick weirdoes, and from her memory she couldn't place once where someone left a note, apologizing. Some may, and very rarely, say sorry that they raped someone. And if they did it was after they were caught, not before, as if it made a difference. Maybe they thought they would get off free if they apologized about it. Though for the most part more than half of the people that they have caught, actually brag about it, stating that they were the one in power, or it was a misunderstanding.

'How can rape, be a misunderstanding?' Olivia thought to herself, as she turned her thoughts to the first part of the little note.

I.O.U: 1 Car. Now that was something Olivia was certain about, made absolutely no since, even less than the apologizing part. If you just raped someone, and had to get away quickly, you would grab the closest car and high tail it out of there. But to take the time, and actually write down, not only the fact that they had stolen a car, but to go the extra mile and say that you owed them. The parents who had a daughter, the daughter that you just raped.

Olivia was now officially confused. She sighed as Elliot came into the sitting room, now off of the phone. He came and approached Henry.

"I just called an investigations team, they are on their way. Also a police officer that I trust; he is going to come and bring you down to the station so we can talk to you guys more, and officially get Emily's statement. And two more people on our team are going to come by your house." Elliot explained as he moved over towards Olivia.

"Munch and Tutuola?" Olivia asked, as she handed the note she had just read.

Elliot nodded and unfolded the note, read it, and paused at the end of it.

Olivia had just unfolded the wider piece of paper that was found in Emily's room. She opened it to see a beautiful drawn picture of a dog. Every detail was there, nothing left out. **(AN: Picture on profile)**

Elliot folded the piece of paper back up and looked at Henry. "What car did he steal?"

Henry just smacked his forehead. He stood up and walked towards the front door, and motioned the detectives to follow. "I didn't even look; I was too busy with Emily. Let's hope he stole my Maybach 62." They stepped out into the rain, a little lighter than before, but a few minutes out here and you would be soaked.

"Why do you hope he stole your Maybach 62?" Elliot asked him as they walked through the rain to the garage.

"'Cause, it is an expensive car." Henry told them, as if that explained everything.

"He's not going to pay you back, you do know that right? And how much is your car?" Olivia asked.

Henry didn't answer right away as he was typing in a code for the garage door opener. "Yes I know he won't pay me back, and it cost me three-hundred-and-eighty-five grand." Henry smirked at their shocked expressions. He hit the enter button and continued to talk, "Do you really think I wouldn't be prepared to have a car like mine stolen. I put in a tracking device."

"Smart." Elliot nodded his head.

The garage doors opened smoothly, with no sound what so ever. In it was a nice dark gray Toyota minivan. And next to it, off to the far right, was a silver, shinny, Maybach 62. Henry just stood there and gapped at his car.

"What, I don't understand?" Henry said as he walked into the garage and stood next to the car and glanced at it, then to the van, and back at his car.

"Maybe he couldn't get your keys." Olivia suggested as she came into the garage, Elliot right behind her.

"Yeah, and now he is on foot. So it will be easier to find him." Elliot told him.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. But Henry just shook his head, and opened the car door. He reached inside and took something out.

Henry held up his keys, and rattled them. "If he had my keys, why would he leave them in here?"

Both Olivia and Elliot were shocked, that is strange, if you had the keys to a fast car. Why not take it without a second thought?

They were going to bring up some alternatives when they were stopped by a car door slamming. Henry just looked really nervous, while the detectives were confused, as to whom it could be. The detectives put their hands to their belts, their guns in reach if need be, and walked out of the garage. Henry then closed his car door and followed close behind.

There was a navy blue car parked on the curb. And two men walking up the drive way, Elliot moved his hand away from his belt. Olivia brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes before doing the same thing.

"Hey guys got here as fast as we could." Fin explained as they finally got to them.

"No problem, glad you are here. We need to do a search; the guy we are after is currently on foot." Elliot told them.

"That will be easy, how long ago did you guys figure that out?" John asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, he left a note and a drawing." Olivia told them.

Fin raised an eyebrow, and John looked at them as if they were crazy. "Yeah we know hard to believe." Elliot spoke up.

"I don't think he is on foot." Henry told them as he was looking at his keys.

Everyone turned and looked at him, "What do you mean?" John asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Henry turned around and walked back in the garage. "Because I am missing a key." He told them as he walked towards the far side of the garage, all four of the detectives following behind.

"Do you know which key?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, my motorcycle, though I would be surprised if it still runs. Haven't used it in a long time." Henry told them as he got to an empty space.

"What color is it, and the license plate? We can run a search and track it." Elliot told Henry.

"It is red, black, and white. And the license plate number is L70-W6PN." Henry told him.

Olivia grabbed her phone and started dialing.

Elliot turned back to Henry. "We are going to go find this bastard. Just sit tight until someone comes and gets you, alright."

Henry nodded. "Yes that is alright. We will see you again, soon. And good luck."

-break-

**AN: I forget, is this on time. If it isn't then I am super sorry. Anyway, I have a question for you guys…. Should they catch the guy now, or later on? I would like to know your thoughts. Also I know that all four detectives are OOC, and I am very sorry, I will try to not make it so obvious. Another question…can you guys give me advice/tips on interrogation?**

**Will update in about ten days, am really busy.**

**-Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur- **


End file.
